<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never In A Million Years by e_of_west_glendia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875689">Never In A Million Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia'>e_of_west_glendia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders era, Nightmares, Sirius has scars, Wolfstar hurt/comfor, crazy ass Black family, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus learns about Sirius’ scars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never In A Million Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first cry woke Sirius up, the second one had him sit up. It was a low, distressed sound that shook Sirius to his core. Pushing his covers off and crawling to the edge of his bed, Sirius yanked back the red curtain surrounding his bed. The dorm room around him seemed normal as always; covered in red and yellow decorations as a symbol of Gryffindor pride. </p><p>The sound came again, this time more desperate, and Sirius jumped off his bed, his feet landing silently on the wood floor. He'd been living in this dorm long enough to know the telltale sounds of Remus having a nightmare. The floor was bitingly cold against his bare feet, but Sirius didn't care. He crossed the room to the foot of  Remus' bed and pulled the curtain open. </p><p>Remus was shaking, not only shaking but crying. His whole body was shuddering and convulsing with heavy sobs. Not bothering to close the curtains again Sirius crawls across the bed and leans over the other boy. </p><p>"Remus," Sirius whispers. </p><p>Remus doesn't stir, instead he groans and his breathing gets heavier. </p><p>"Remus!" He's more frantic now. </p><p>Stifling a groan of his own Sirius roughly shakes Remus' shoulder. </p><p>"Dammit, Remus! Wake up!" </p><p>The last time works and Remus' eyes fly open. He sits bolt upright, gasping for breath. Sirius slumps in relief, and watches as Remus recovers. </p><p>After he's caught his breath Remus looks up at Sirius. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>Sirius raises his eyebrows. "What do you think I'm doing here? You were having a nightmare." </p><p>Remus groans. "Another one?" </p><p>"Yeah, Moony it's the third one this month." </p><p>Remus scowls at the nickname. "I told you not to call me that." </p><p>Sirius snorts. "And since when have I ever listened? Besides it's fitting." </p><p>Remus  glares at Sirius. "Shut up."</p><p>Sirius chuckles at him, preparing his next remark when something catches his eye. Before, in his rush to wake him up, Sirius hadn't noticed that Remus wasn't wearing a shirt. And now that he noticed it, he wasn't sure how he'd missed it. It wasn't that it was uncommon for people to be shirtless in the dorm, it housed five people for Christ's sake. No, it was just unusual for Remus, and now, Sirius had a feeling why. Remus' entire torso was covered in scar tissue. </p><p>Most of the scars were old and had faded to rough white lines that glowed silver in the moonlight. However there were some that were obviously more recent and we're  still angry red lines. Sirius' eyes roamed over Remus' body. He caught sight of a particularly large scar that spammed from Remus' hip and disappeared into his pajama bottoms, and sucked in a breath. </p><p>Remus looked up, confused. </p><p>"What?" He followed Sirius' gaze and then let out a stream of curse words when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He quickly looked around for one, almost knocking Sirius off the bed in his efforts. </p><p>"Jesus, Moony! Calm down!," Sirius said as he steadied himself.</p><p>Remus ignored him and continued to flail about. </p><p>"Remus," Sirius reached towards him and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him up to look at him. </p><p>"Remus stop. It's ok." </p><p>Remus shook his head and pulled away, a look of pure horror had settled on his face. Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>Then, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Momentarily shocked, Remus asked, " What the hell are you doing." </p><p>"Just shut up a second," Sirius said. </p><p>Remus quieted and watched as Sirius removed his shirt and turned. A quiet gasp of horror emanated from Remus a moment later. </p><p>Sirius chuckled awkwardly, "See? I told you it was alright." </p><p>Remus shook his head, this was many things but 'alright' wasn't one of them. Sirius' back was covered in the same sprawl of familiar silver lines that covered his own body. Except these were smaller and thinner. They seemed more...deliberate. </p><p> "What happened?," he breathed. </p><p>Sirius shrugged his shirt back on and shook his head. "It's not important." </p><p>Had it not been dark Sirius would've seen Remus' face go red. </p><p>"Not important?!" He asked incredulously. "Sirius, I'd say that's pretty fucking important." </p><p>Sirius sighed as he finished with the last button. </p><p>"It's not important right now," he clarified. </p><p>Remus looked like he desperately wanted to argue but Sirius continued. </p><p>"I only showed you that because I wanted you to know I don't care about your scars, Remus. It doesn't change who you are. I don't care and none of the others would care." </p><p>Remus, still shocked by Sirius' reveal shook his head. </p><p>"You can't know that." </p><p>"I do," Sirius promised. "I do know." </p><p>Remus only sighed and hung his head. Several long, silent moments passed. Just when Sirius was ready to head back to his own bed Remus said, "it was about you." </p><p>Sirius shot him a quizzical look. </p><p>"The nightmare," Remus said. "Well not you specifically, but all of you guys - James, Peter. I dreamed that you all hated me because-" Remus voice caught. "because I'm a werewolf." </p><p>Sirius blinked at him. </p><p>" I dreamed that you all left and, well you had some rather choice words about me before you left." Remus winced at the memory of his dream. "Not that I would blame you, I mean, why should you be friends with a monster?"</p><p>Sirius watched Remus, his whole body was tense from the confession and he looked - though he'd never admit it - on the verge of tears. </p><p>"Remus, you're just about the least scariest person I know. You fold your socks for Merlin's sake! There's nothing about you that's even remotely horrifying." </p><p>Remus snorted, unconvinced. "You're only saying that to try and make me feel better." </p><p>"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I am. But I mean it, every word. Remus we knew even before you told us what you were - and that was weeks ago when you finally did tell us-"</p><p>"Not willfully," Remus interjected. </p><p>Sirius nodded in agreement, a small smile paying around his lips. </p><p>"Definitely not. But like I was saying, we knew long before you told us. Don't you think that if we really wanted nothing to do with you we'd have gone to McGonagall for a room change?" </p><p>Remus chewed his bottom lip. "You could've just wanted to be sure," he countered. </p><p>Sirius sighed again, slightly exasperated.  "We did want to be sure. But not because we planned to ditch you. We wanted you to know we cared, Moony. Even if you were a blood thirsty vampire - which, mind you would be really cool - we'd still be your friends. Nothing would ever change that." </p><p>Remus stared at Sirius, who stared back. Finally he said, "I wish you'd stop calling me 'Moony', it's an awful nickname." </p><p>A grin split across Sirius' face. "Never, not in a million years." </p><p>Remus smiled back at him. "Thanks, Sirius," he said quietly. </p><p>Sirius' grin stayed on his face. "Anytime, Moonbeam." </p><p>Remus groaned. "That's worse than, Moony." </p><p>Sirius laughed and Remus did too. Finally Sirius looked across the room to the clock on the wall. It was late. </p><p>"I'd better get some sleep," Sirius said. </p><p>Remus nodded. "Yeah - yeah, you should." </p><p>Sirius slid off of Remus' bed. "Goodnight, Remus," he called. </p><p>Remus opened his mouth to say goodnight back, but halfway through he changed his mind. Instead he said, "Hey Sirius?" </p><p>"Yeah, Remus?" </p><p>Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Stay with me?"</p><p>There was a faint rustling noise and then Sirius' was back at the foot of his bed. Once again he crawled over the bed and next to Remus. He pulled back the red covers and slipped inside the bed. </p><p>"Of course," he said. </p><p>Remus smiled at him and Sirius grinned back. Then Remus said, "Goodnight, Sirius." </p><p>"Night, Remus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>